diangelofandomcom-20200214-history
King of Everything (Alter Ego)
King of Everything is one of Di'angelo's many alter egos. He is the only evil one as of now. Description King of Everything In King of Everything, Di'angelo shows Erasi a ancient, powerful crown. When he turns his back on her, she taints it and puts it on him. Di'angelo comes back to Dog Town, (apparently after destroying the Griffin Forest, as it is seen in flames behind him) and wreaks havoc there. His friends confront him and he tries to convince them (to no avail) that he is normal. Finally, the hunger for power and control overwhelms him and he makes the moniker "King of Everything" for himself. His friends try to restrain him and he proves to be too powerful and strong for them to handle. Domino has the idea to pretend they're going to work for him, with Dom at the top, so he can find out his weakness. However, Di'angelo has them doing extremely excruciating and/or humiliating slave work. Once they decide they've had enough, they send Sparki, Randy, and Milo up to do something about all of this. Domino then figures out, Di'angelo has an eating problem when he is like that (normal Di'angelo barely eats). So, they make the plan to fatten him up, so he can't do anything and they can finally interrogate him. However, only part 1 works. Di'angelo refuses to answer why he's like that and Milo's the only one smart enough to tell them it's the crown. Unfortunately, they cannot remove it from him, as only he can or Erasi. Speaking of Erasi, she comes in and tells them of her plan to frame DI'angelo, by making it look like he did all of this damage on his own, then she'll remove the crown, making him forget all that happened, and when the guards come to arrest him, no one will believe him. Domino foolishly tells her that THEY would know what happened and they would tell them her plan. So, to prevent that, she puts them in a dome of fire and restore Di'angelo to his normal size. After she congratulates him and tells him how proud of him she is, she orders him to go and kill the king and queen (or attempt to), because it'll make him look worse. Of course, he obeys her and goes to do the dark deed. All of his friends try to drive him away from that, but he either ignores them or the dome is sound-proof (odd how they bang on something that can KILL them). The guards stop him at the gate (because, who wouldn't stop a crazy-looking dog holding an ax?) and he just simply goes around them. The king and queen simply have their tea and comes in, without them raising an suspision, and is seconds from killing them both, until the guards come in and hold him still. The crown suddenly disappears (meaning Erasi realized her job was done), leaving Di'angelo confused and dizzy, and not to mention, in trouble. He is then put under arrest for major destruction and attempting to kill the royals, which lands him big time in the dungeon. She lets his friends go, believing nothing they say will get Di'angelo out of the pickle he's in right now. When his friends finally get down to his cell to see him, he tells them he can't remember a thing, except Erasi attacking him from behind. Ace comes there to appeal for him, because he could tell something wasn't right (a trait the Huskey members have) and came to his rescue. However, the royals weren't going to have it after his stunt after he was possessed. General Di'angelo as King of Everything is very demanding and bossy, wanting everydog to wait on him hand and paw. He is the complete opposite of the normal Di'angelo, being destructive (on purpose), non-caring, sadistic, cruel, selfish, and disgusting. He also seems to be a pig, as he kept eating until he was overly obese. For some reason, except obviously insanity, he wants everyone to refer to him as "King of Everything" and whenever they call him "Di'angelo", he replies with "Di'angelo is dead!". Despite being insane and completely evil, Di'angelo seems to have some sense, as he can tell when his friends are trying to fool him, but eventually trusts them. Appearance King of Everything looks exactly like Di'angelo, except with dusty (or dirty), messy fur, two notches on his ears, and both of his eyes are different sizes, with small, red pupils. He usually has a crazed look on his face, but can make himself look normal (or look normal to himself and no one else...). Episodes *King of Everything Trivia * King of Everything was created one day when Rigbybestie, "wanted an evil version of Di'angelo". *Rigbybestie believes that "despite him looks evil as heck, he's the cutest li'l thing!" *King of Everything may appear again, but it's unknown of as of now. *This was one of Rigbybestie's easiest alter egos to make for Di'angelo. Gallery King of Everything Cute Face.png|D'awwwwww... King of Everything - There's nothing wrong with me... I'm perfectly normal..png|Well, he says he's normal, he's normal, then. Erasi and King of Everything - I'm Proud of You!.png King of Everything - I Love The Sound Of Lightning At Night!.png First Drawing of King of Everything.PNG|Glad I dug THIS old thing up. Drew this sometime in Feb 2013. I'm So Sorry....png KOE Comic.png|Hope we don't get sued... I'm only doing this because you're making me!.png King of Everything Painting.png Dance With Me, My Love.png Di' and KOE.png We Gotta Get A Little Crazy.png